powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Disappearance
The Great Disappearance "Hey, boss," said Gastor, "I have the ultimate ''idea!" "Okay," said Cenogog, "tell me." "Maybe the solution is not fighting the rangers," said Gastor, "but maybe we can teleport the ''whole ''bunch of citizens, including the Power Rangers, to the dark dimension. In that way, Reefside will be ours for the taking. I know its just one city, but one is better than none!" "Hmm," said Cenogog, "I never thought of it that way! I think I have the perfect monster in mind for the job! Leave me be so I can work." "Yes, sir!" said Gastor. Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Transtor monster. "You know what to do, right?" asked Cenogog. "Yes, I do," said Transtor. "Then, get to work," said Cenogog, "the sooner, the better." "I'm leaving ''now!" said Transtor. Transtor teleported to Reefside and used his beam to transport all of the citizens, including the Power Rangers, to the dark dimension. The dark dimension was a large dark place with golden bars surrounding it. "Where are we?" asked Kira. "I don't know," said Tommy, "but what just happened, I don't think its good!" "Can we morph?" asked Ethan. "Not with all of these people around," said Tommy. "Man!" said Ethan. "Let's just hope for a miracle!" said Tommy. "Yeah," said Conner, "that's exactly what we need." Meanwhile, Maria Fernandez came from Florida to Reefside to visit family. She got off of the bus and noticed that there appeared to be no one there. "Where ''is ''everyone?" asked Maria. Maria walked around the city, and Tommy's house was the closet place to the bus station. Now, Hayley was still in Tommy's basement at the time. Maria thought that there was no one there, so she decided to enter Tommy's house. Hayley heard Maria's footsteps. She grabbed an unconnected pipe and went upstairs to see what was going on. Then Hayley and Maria bumped into each other. "Uh, hi!" said Maria. "What are you doing here?" asked Hayley. "I came from a karate tournament in Orlando, Florida, and I came to see family. I'm Maria Fernandez," said Maria, "your house was the closest one to the bus station, and I came inside to see if there was anyone inside!" "I see," said Hayley, "I have a couple of questions for you?" "Do you know Trent Fernandez?" asked Hayley. "Yeah," said Maria, "he's my long lost big brother. We were separated in the car accident." "I see," asked Hayley, "and did you say karate tournament?" "Yes, I did," said Maria, "why?" "Then, you're the only one who can help us," said Hayley. "Me?" asked Maria, "what can ''I ''do?" "Plenty," said Hayley, "the city of Reefside and all of the Power Rangers are trapped in another dimension. I think that this is Cenogog's strategy to isolate them so that he could conquer the city." "Cenogog?" asked Maria, "who's Cenogog?" "Cenogog is an evil mastermind who wants to convert the Earth back to the era of the dinosaurs," said Hayley, "I think that this is the reason why he did this." "Okay," asked Maria, "what can I do?" "I'll tell you," said Hayley, "I want you to become the pink ranger." "Pink ranger?" asked Maria. "Yes," said Hayley, "the pink ranger. Here is your Dino Gem and your morpher. All that you need to do to activate it is say, 'Dino thunder, power up!'. You also have a zord." "Zord?" asked Maria. "Yes, a zord," said Hayley, "I am giving you the Stego Zord. You can combine it with your brother's Drago Zord to form the Dino Stegozord. You also have a weapon besides the Thundermax Saber. Your weapon is the Stego Hammer." "Wow!" said Maria. Hayley gave Maria two pylons. "Maria," said Hayley, "I am giving you two pylons. Set them 100 feet from each other in Hanscom Park. I think that it is best that you morph, because I have a feeling that Cenogog will give you trouble. Time is not on our side, so please, get going!" "Right!" said Maria, "Dino thunder, power up!" She morphed and went to Hanscom Park. She set up the first pylon, but before she was able to set up the second pylon, some Terror Birds appeared, and Maria tried her best to fight them off. They damaged the second pylon and left. "Man!" said Maria. Then Maria closely examined the second pylon, and it looked like there were some loose wires as a result of the attack. "I can fix this!" said Maria. Maria fixed the loose wires, and the second pylon was operational once more. Then she placed the second pylon 100 feet from the first. Then a porthole appeared. All of the citizens of Reefside perceived it as an exit, so they walked through it, and the other five rangers made sure that they were the last ones out. Soon, everyone was out of the dark dimension, including the other five rangers. The other five rangers then noticed the pink ranger. "Who are you?" asked Trent. Then Maria took off her helmet, and the others followed suit. "I'm Maria Fernandez!" said Maria, "Trent, I'm your baby sister!" Maria and Trent hugged each other tightly. "It's so good to see you!" said Maria. Then Conner's wrist com sounded. "Yes?" asked Conner. "Can you guys come back to the basement?" asked Hayley. "Sure!" said Conner. Conner then turned and faced the others. "Hayley wants all of us to come back to the basement," said Conner. "Well," said Ethan, "let's go!" They all went back to Tommy's basement. "So, what's up?" asked Trent. "I see that you have all met the new pink ranger, right?" asked Hayley. They all smiled at Maria, and Maria smiled back. "Now, Trent," said Hayley, "you don't mind having a partner in the Dino Stegozord, do you?" "Not if it's my sister!" said Maria. Maria and Trent smiled at each other. "Now, there is a monster still out there," said Hayley, "he still has the power to transport you to the dark dimension, so beware and good luck!" "Thanks, Hayley!" said Tommy, "alright, guys! Let's do this!" "Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Maria. "White ranger, power up!" said Trent. They all morphed and arrived on the scene. "Ready to go back to the dark dimension?" asked Transtor. "Not a chance!" said Conner. Transtor began to activate his beam. "Everyone, fire!" said Conner. They all fired their Thundermax Blasters and aimed for the center of his beam. As a result, his beam was disabled. "My beam!" said Transtor, "it's destroyed! Now, I'm mad!" "Who cares?" said Trent. Transtor began to charge towards the rangers, but Trent took his Drago Sword, formed many arrows, and launched them at Transtor causing him to fall to the ground. "Did you have a nice fall?" taunted Kira. "Okay, guys!" said Conner, "quickly! Let's form the Z-Rex Blaster!" They all, including Maria, combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster. "Ready," said Conner, "fire!" The blast knocked Transtor unconscious. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Transtor, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Ethan. "Brachio," said Tommy, "do your thing!" Then all of the zords came out of the Brachio Zord, they hopped inside their respective zords, and they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegozord. Then Transtor began to activate his beam. "Tyranno Fire!" said Conner. Fire came from the Tyranno face on the Thundersaurus Megazord and disabled the beam. "My beam!" said Transtor, "it happened again!" Then Transtor charged at both Megazords. "I don't think so!" said Trent, "tail attack!" The Dino Stegozord hurled itself at Transtor causing him to fall to the ground. "Alright," said Conner, "let's finish this! Dino Drill, engage!" The Dino Drill powered up and thrust itself through Transtor. As a result, Transtor fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated. "They did it again!" said Cenogog, "we'll have to do better next time!" "Yeah!" said Gastor. The rangers all went to Tommy's basement. "Good job, Maria, for a first fight!" said Conner. "Thanks," said Maria, "I'm glad to be aboard!" "Come with me, Maria," said Trent, "we've got a lot of catching up to do!" Maria and Trent went to hang out in downtown Reefside. The others went to the recreational center. Power Rangers Dino Thunder-The Extended Version